A Future Uncertain
by SesshiesPersonalPriestess
Summary: Kagome goes back to the future but things have change. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha are there but are evil. Can she make it back to the past in time to change the future and is she willing to give up a future with the love of her life to make it happen. Pl
1. Chapter 1

**A FUTURE UNCERTAIN**

_Okay, I do not own Inuyasha. There are you happy!_

_I do not have a bete so if there are mistakes, I am very sorry. If anyone would like to be my beta please leave me a note or leave it in your review._

I should have never let her leave. Inuyasha would be furious if he came back to camp and found Kagome gone but one look into her warm chestnut colored eyes and I could not for the life of me tell this beauty before me no. Her aura was radiating such sadness and frustration, which could only mean one thing… she saw him with her again.

I could never understand why Inuyasha could choose a cold, unfeeling, not to mention very dead women over a sensual, kind-hearted, and very spirited women. For Kagome was all women now, long gone was the women-child I first met over three years ago. Kagome has grown into a mature and very sexy woman. With very long legs and that could easily fit around my waist. Her soft curls now reach her waist and her breast…well she has come into her own.

It was because if Inuyasha's thoughtlessness that she wanted to return home. I should have convinced her to stay but instead I offered her my hand and walked her to the well. How was I supposed to know that would be the last time I would walk beside her? How was I supposed to know that would be the last time I would see her smiling face. That the kiss she placed on my cheek as a thank you would be the first and last time I would ever feel her soft lips against my skin.

I didn't know that when we dragged Inuyasha to the well to retrieve Kagome, three days later, that the well would deny him passage to the future. All day we watched him try only to see him jump out looking very angry and confused until finally he gave up and walked into the forest angry and defeated.

I felt numb. I didn't know how much Kagome meant to me until she was no longer able to return to our time. Only leaving behind her favorite yellow bag and some clothing to remember her by.

It 's been about six months since she disappeared down the well. It was hard at first. No one wanted to leave the village just in case Kagome made it back some how. But after a week or so, Inuyasha informed us we would be leaving at dawn to find the more jewel shards. I _won't waist my time waiting for the wench to come back. No one told her to leave in the first place. We leave at dawn tomorrow we will just have Kikyo help us look for the shards_, Inuyasha stated as if didn't care Kagome came back or not.

Kikyo now joins our little excursions telling us of rumors shard locations and if she sense one near by. Since she has been accompanying us our group has been growing further apart. Sango has become quiet rarely speaking to anyone. Even when my "cursed" hand grabs her lovely round bottom, she says nothing. Sango has also been suffering from nightmares. She would wake up screaming in the dead of the night drench in sweat but when we ask her about them she won't talk. She only talked to Kagome about such matters.

Inuyasha sits in Goshinboku, when he is not with the dead priestess. He doesn't show it but we all know he misses Kagome. He should more then anyone. It was Kagome who released him from Goshinboku and offer him true friendship. Even when he tried to kill her, insulted her, and compared her to Kikyo, Kagome just shrugged it off and offered him acceptance and love.

Shippo, poor little thing refuses to leave Lady Kaede's hut. He truly believes Kagome is coming back soon and wants to be the first to greet her and welcome her home. I must be as naïve and hopeful as Shippo because I believe she is coming back too. When I am not away from the village. I meditate in front of the well waiting to catch a glipse of the blue light that seem to shimmer from the well announcing Kagome's return just before her smiling face pops up from the well's rim. Tomorrow morning I will do it again, and again until we leave to find another piece of the jewel shard.

Today when I woke-up something felt wrong. I woke up anxious and in a panic. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would beat right out of my chest. I looked at my cursed hand to see if my prayer beads are still securely wrapped around my hand and they were. That wasn't the cause of this sudden panic attack. I felt like I needed to go to the well like I had to be there. So I jumped up from my spot on the floor and I ran.

I ran as fast as I could to the well, until my lungs were burning and my breathing became labored. Sweat drenched my back and forehead but I would not stop until I reached the well. Just as it came into my view, I spotted it, a very faint shimmer of blue radiating from the well.

Kami, she came back. Just like Shippo knew she would just like I knew she would. All of a sudden I felt energized. I felt like I could defeat any demon even Naraku so I pushed myself harder and made it to the well. But what I saw wiped the smile off my face and made my blood boil. Kagome was back all right but she lay there at the bottom of the well unconscious and covered in blood.

_Review and constructive criticism always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

Sorry for the update delays but my computer uploaded a virus that destroyed every one of my programs and my disk with my other chapters. I just got my computer back and I am in the process of rewriting the new chapters and hopefully I can post them soon. If anyone would like to beta my stories please e-mail me, I know I am going to need someone to correct any mistakes I might make.

For Madeline aka Sesshomaruskittylover my story Promises to keep is now and Inuyasha/Kagome story. Before my work was deleted that is the direction the story started to go.

Thanks to those people who reviewed my stories and took the time to e-mail me.


	3. Chapter 3

AFU 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I don't own them. What of it?

I would love to thank Anime-Goddess-Sakura for being such a great beta! You complete me. LOL. Now on with this chapter.

* * *

Jumping into the well I was almost overwhelmed by the amount of blood and dirt. It was smeared crossed her face and down her arms, but it wasn't her blood. It was just too much of it. There were minor scrapes and scratches on her body but the only major wound were the three claws-like gashes across her stomach, where her own warm and sticky blood was slowly seeping out and clinging to her small form.

I quickly I ripped a piece of my robe to tie around her midsection. Once satisfied with my work, I quickly looked around. For the second time in my life, I wish I were Inuyasha so I could just lift Kagome in my arms and jump out with ease and without hurting her already battered body.

Damn it! I would love to get my hands on whoever or whatever did this to her and tortured them. Make them wish they had never laid eyes on such a pure soul such as Kagome. Make them scream for kami and begin again. No one so loving and caring deserves this.

"Kagome." Miroku said while stroking her hair back from her face.

"Kagome, please wake up. I can't get you out of the well all on my own." He pleaded, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

He let out a relieved sigh as he watched her eyes slowly fluttered open to peer up at him from underneath her lashes. Tears started to collect at the corner of her eyes and disappear into her dark tresses.

"Kagome are you in pain?" Miroku ask worriedly, while fighting back the feeling of kissing every tear that formed in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Roku. I didn't want to leave you, but there was no other alternative. Please forgive me." Kagome croaked her voice raspy, as she reached up with her scratched and battered hand to stroke his face.

"Don't be sorry it was Inuyasha's fault you left. He should be the one who's sorry." Miroku said shocked that he almost couldn't speak.

Feeling her hand slide off his face he saw Kagome start to lose consciousness again. Panic shot through him.

"Kagome, sweetie, please stay awake. I need you to wrap your arms and legs around me so I can climb out of the well." He said softly, hoping that she could hear him.

Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, Miroku tried to pick Kagome up, but she almost slipped out of his arms, the blood making it nearly impossible to get a firm grip on her small form.

Finally raising her up on her feet, Miroku gently placed Kagome's back up against the well wall so he could grab a hold of her thighs. Any other time he would have tried to take advantage of this particular position, but getting Kagome back to Kaede's was his main concern.

That didn't stop his body from reacting to the feel of her breasts against his chest or how her lower body rubbed against his already semi-hard groin. Lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist made it more difficult to concentrate, especially when she kept wiggling and moaning into his ear. He tried to push aside the feeling that her hot breath caressing over his neck aroused in him. This was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts; he needed to get her to safety quickly.

"Kagome, I know you must be in a lot of pain, but please bare with me. The next time I have you in the position, I promise to make it pleasurable for the both of us." Miroku couldn't help but joke, knowing this would probably be the only time he would ever have the women of his dream in this position.

"Okay Roku." Kagome drowsily whispered into the crook of his neck.

_Now I know she must be in pain if she agreed,_ Miroku thought as he managed to climb out of the well with Kagome wrapped around his body.

Once out of the well Miroku placed Kagome's feet on the ground then scooped her legs up and ran to the village. He ran passed shocked villagers and crying children all upset to see their beloved priestess Kagome injured.

Kaede must of gotten word already that they were heading to her hut, because she was already outside waiting with a concerned Sango and upset Shippo. Upon seeing his adoptive mom's condition, Shippo ran to find Inuyasha.

"Miroku, what happened to her?" Sango asked trying to get a close look at Kagome, but was pushed out of the way by Kaede.

"Miroku place her by the fire. Sango bring some fresh water and Kagome's healing kit from her time." Kaede barked out orders as she grabbed the necessary herbs to heal her dear friend. Miroku followed her order and slowly laid her down.

"Miroku do you know what has happened to our dear Kagome?" Kaede asked disturbed to see Kagome so bruised and battered her soft pale skin was covered in blood and scratches and small bruises, making the older priestess wonder what might have happened to the young priestess.

"This morning I had an overwhelming need to go to the well. When I arrived, I saw the blue light shimmer from the well signaling Kagome's return. When she did not appear over the well I decided to take a close look. That is when I found her in this condition." Miroku said never taking his eyes on the now unconscious girl.

" Is that why you ran out of here earlier?" Sango asked her surprise shown across her face.

_How did he know Kagome would return and Inuyasha had no clue?_

"Precisely." Miroku stated as he looked down at his blood soaked hands.

_There is so much blood. What the hell happen Kagome? _He thought concerned.

A gruff voice alerted them of the newcomer as Inuyasha pushed the mat aside and stepped into the hut.

"Not all of it is hers." Inuyasha said as he stopped at the door with a board looking Kikyo behind him.

His golden eyes widened at the site of Kagome lying on the floor in a bloody and unconscious heap, but what confused and angered him the most was the smell that assailed his sensitive nose.

It's impossible. We haven't been around her and we were not in battle so how…" Inuyasha spoke more to himself then the others.

He walked closer to Kagome to get a better smell of the different scents that seem to radiate of her body.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked anxious to know what Inuyasha could smell from Kagome.

"Yes, Inuyasha what do you smell?" Miroku asked stepping closer to the hanyou to get a better look at Kagome.

"It's ours and Naraku." Inuyasha said as he started to growl.

"But how is that possible none of us has been injured especially around Kagome and how on earth did Naraku manage to hurt Kagome if she was in her owe time?" Sango said confused by the news Inuyasha just revealed to them.

Miroku could not speak for fear he might betray his emotions. He could only look down at his blood soaked hands.

_He did this, he managed to take her somehow and hurt her. I am going to kill him. He is dead! He just doesn't know it yet, _Miroku thought to himself as he peaked at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

He lowered his hands to his side and fisted them in anger, the rosary beads bit into his skin, but he paid no heed to the pain. He only had attention for the injured young girl lying helpless in front of him.

"Inuyasha, if it was Naraku then why not take the remainder of the jewel shards the still hang around her neck?" Kikyo asked as she stood at the foot of Kagome staring down at her cold and uncaring.

"My sister has a point. Why would he not take Kagome's jewel shards?" Kaede asked as she began to gently wipe away the blood and grime from Kagome's body, to have better idea were she was wounded.

Everyone stayed silent, not really knowing the answer to that question. They knew very well Naraku wanted the jewel, so why wouldn't he take it from Kagome when she was obviously injured and at a disadvantage.

"Look she is waking up. We can ask her what happen," Shippo whispered, bringing everyone's attention to Kagome.

Since seeing Kagome hurt, he didn't want to leave her side, so he stood behind Kagome stroking her hair. Yeah, he had questions just like everyone else but all that mattered to him was that his adopted mom was okay. Then he will plan revenge with the rest of the group.

* * *

I wanted to keep my eyes closed to pretend that the pass six month was just a dream. A really horrible and cruel dream, but if I did that I would be denying him and all we shared.

I know our love was never meant to be, but I am back now and in his time to undo the damage of the past, no the future that has become my past. To undo our love, our marriage, and the evil the brought are union together.

When I open my eyes I must remember that they are not the same people I encountered. He is not the same person.

That is when I felt it, the soft tug on my soul; Kikyo was here in this room and the bitch is trying to take the remainder of my soul. If I plan this correctly then I can kill her and then the threat to Inuyasha would be neutralized, but there is still Naraku to kill.

Hmmmm, how do I kill her? I am still too weak to battle with her and Inuyasha would most likely try to stop me, but if I was to freeze everyone. I might have a chance. I can sense Kaede and Sango are on my left. Shippo is next to my head, Roku is next to the door and Inuyasha is too my right and Kikyo is at my feet.

I slowly open my eyes to see Shippo smiling tear-streaked face hovering over mine. I felt my heart ache for having cost him such sadness.

"Kagome you came back." The little fox whispered relieved as he took in his adoptive mother's face.

"Hi my handsome little kit. Do not be scared okay." Kagome said as she smiled up at him.

Ever so slowly Kagome tried to sit up ignoring the intense pain that shot through her body. Sango quickly rushed to her friend's help, kneeling next to the injured guardian of the shikon no tama.

"Kagome you shouldn't try to move in your condition." Sango cautioned as she tried to help Kagome lay back down on the straw mat, but as soon noticed that her help was not wanted when Kagome slapped her hand to the side. Shock was clearly written on her face, the women had clearly not expected such a reaction from the girl.

"What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to step closer to Kagome but soon found he could not move.

"What the hell is happening?" He growled, as he tried to move, but all his actions were in vain, his body refused to move.

"Hey, I can't move either." Shippo cried out as he tried to fight against his invisible restraints.

"Kagome." Miroku whispered asking many questions with just saying her name wanting, no willing Kagome to look at him and explain herself, but she never looked his way, instead her eyes were focused on Kikyo's fidgety movements.

Kagome stood holding her midsection and pulled Sango's katana out of its sheath, once again shocking the demon exterminator. She never made eye contact with anyone, except for Kikyo.

"You thought you could get away with it didn't you? Did you honestly believe I would allow you to hurt them Kikyo?" Kagome said as she calmly walked toward Kikyo with Sango's sword pointed directly at her.

"Are you delusional as well as injured girl?" Kikyo sneered as she slowly backed away toward the door only to have it blocked by an unmoving Miroku.

"Did you think the seal you placed on the well would hold me in my world? That I would sit back and allow you to hurt them?" Kagome said her voice laced with disgust for the women who was suppose to be her incarnation. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the undead miko.

"Well it ends now, Die Kikyo!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the unarmed Kikyo.

Unable to flee due to Miroku was frozen in the doorway, Kikyo used her powers to quickly unfreeze Inuyasha and the gang from their current position just before Kagome could sink the katana into her lifeless body.

Miroku stepped into Kagome's way just as Inuyasha grabbed her from behind, giving Kikyo a chance to escape the hut. Furious, Kagome shoved Inuyasha off of her and spun around to face him.

"If you ever interfere with me killing Kikyo again I will kill you. I promise you this and then you can live happily ever after in hell together. Do I make myself clear?" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha backed away not knowing how to react to Kagome. He had never seen her in this mood before and it shocked him.

Kagome quickly spun around again to pin Miroku with blazing brown eyes. The monk instinctively took a step back.

"Same goes for you too monk!" She snapped, causing Miroku to flinch.

"Kagome, what has happened to ye?" Kaede asked unprepared to see Kagome act so violently against another person.

"I will answer all questions, but first I need you guys to bring Sesshomaru and Koga to the village. They need to hear what I have to say too. If you guys leave now you can be back by sundown." Kagome stated finally calming down as she closed her eyes to breath through another wave of pain.

She had completely forgotten about her injuries in her haste to eliminate Kikyo and now she was paying the price forher carelessness. Inuyasha seemed to come out of his stupor as he turned to glare at Kagome.

"There is no fucking way; I am going to find my bastard brother and that stinking wolf!" He growled s he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and turned his nose up into the air.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

The hanyou knew that tone and was prepared to eat dirt, but he was surprised by Kagome next words.

"Please go. You will find you brother with the small human girl he travels with a little west from here. If you leave now you will make it back by nightfall and please tell him to bring Rin with him. If he does not come tell him his Akemi is in danger." She said softy, her voice showing her fatigue.

The hanyou couldn't resist saying no to her at the moment. She looked so tired and frail.

"Fine, but I am not going to get the mangy wolf." Inuyasha stated as he walked out of the hut.

"We will get him, won't we Miroku? We will meet at sundown by he scared tree." Sango said as she dragged Miroku behind her. She didn't understand what had just happened and she wasn't about to stay and find out at the moment

Kagome bid them goodbye, before turning to the remaining occupants of the room.

"Kaede will you and Shippo helped me to the hot springs, I will explain everything to you once we are there." Grabbing her old yellow bag and some medicinal herbs Kagome, Kaede, and Shippo headed towards the hot spring.

The walk to the hotsprings were silent, with Kagome trying not to wince as pain shot through her body, due to her injuries. Fortunately for her, the walk to the hotsprings wasn't that long. She let out a satisfied sigh as the springs came into view. She already felt better by just thinking about that hot relaxing water surrounding her aching body but before she did that, she had to tell Kaede and Shippo the truth of what really happened to her and was going to happen in the near future unless she could some how stop it.

She quietly whirled to gaze at the old miko and the little kitsune; they were the two of her friends that she trusted the most.

"There are things I am going to reveal to you that I can not even tell the others, so promise me you will keep it quiet until I accomplish what I came back to do." Kagome pleaded, her brown eyes conveying the importance of them keeping the secret.

"What is that Kagome," Shippo asked with an uneasy feeling; he would keep it a secret if that was her wish, but still the thought of what was so important unnerved him.

"To change a future that is now uncertain."


End file.
